


Thief's Honor

by Runespoor



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of rules. ...At least guidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief's Honor

Do not get caught, or if you do, trick them into trusting you; do not give up, you are no soldier to retreat when ordered or SOLDIER doomed to win and your country’s war isn’t fought with weapons anymore, or if you do, bid your time.

When in doubt, steal their materia.

When wrong, go back, and apologize – and nick their stuff from time to time, lest they believe they’ve tamed you.


End file.
